1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting a region on a screen of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the experience value of interaction, the importance of a multimodal user interface has substantially risen. Also, due to the rapid proliferation of multi-touch technology, the mobile device market has been extended to include a multi-touch screen.
On such a touch screen, a user may perform desired functions and select a part of content or texts. The interaction may be overlapped between such a selection signal and other touch signals, that is, a scroll signal or a panning signal. Thus, in order to achieve accurate signal classification, a long tap duration for selecting content increases, causing a time delay when selecting a desired section.
Also, when an input signal is received, a selection region is arbitrarily designated in a device by itself, and after a user releases the designated selection region, a selection section may be adjusted. Accordingly, it is difficult to simultaneously select a desired section and receive an input signal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for accurately and rapidly selecting a plurality of contents without confusion with other touch signals in a touch-based mobile device.